ironmaidenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hallowed Be Thy Name
"Hallowed Be Thy Name", en español "Santificado sea tu nombre", es una canción escrita por Steve Harris para el álbum The Number of de Beast y fue publicada en forma de sencillo en 1993 para el álbum en directo A Real Live Dead One. La canción empieza con un tempo lento para después ir aumentando la frecuencia. Esta canción es considerada como uno de los clásicos de Iron Maiden y es interpretada en todos los conciertos. Dicha canción tiene una duración de 7:10 minutos. Canción La canción trata sobre los pensamientos de un hombre al momento de ser llevado a la horca, sus pensamientos acerca de la muerte. Al principio afirma no tener miedo a la muerte, pero al final dice que entre la realidad de la existencia y su consecuencia final en la muerte, el clímax de la letra llega a cuestionar el valor de verdad que comúnmente se le asigna a la vida, afirmando que la vida mundana es sólo ilusión y que sólo en la "otra" vida podría encontrarse la verdad. En la coda final, el hombre es ejecutado. Letra Ingles = I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time cos at 5 o'clock, they take me to the gallows pole the sands of time for me are running low When the priest comes to read me the last rites I take a look through the bars at the last sights of a world that has gone very wrong for me Can it be that there's some sort of error hard to stop the surmounting terror is it really the end, not some crazy dream? Somebody please tell me that i'm dreaming it's not easy to stop from screaming the words escape me when i try to speak tears flow, but why am i crying after all i'm not afraid of dying don't i believe that there never is an end As the guards march me out to the courtyard somebody cries from a cell "god be with you" if there's a god then why has he let me go? As i walk all my life drifts before me and though the end is near i'm not sorry catch my soul, it's willing to fly away Mark my words, believe my soul lives on don't worry now that i have gone i've gone beyond to seek the truth When you know that your time is close at hand maybe then you'll begin to understand life down here is just a strange illusion. Hallowed Be Thy Name |-| Español= Estoy esperando en mi fría celda, cuando la campana empieza a repicar reflexionando sobre mi vida pasada y no queda mucho tiempo. Porque a las 5 en punto me llevarán a la horca, las arenas del tiempo se me están acabando. Cuando el sacerdote viene a darme la extremaunción Doy un vistazo por los barrotes por última vez de un mundo que ha funcionado muy mal para mí ¿Puede que haya algún tipo de error? Difícil detener el terror creciente ¿Es realmente el fin, no algún loco sueño? Que alguien por favor me diga que estoy soñando, No es tan fácil dejar de gritar Las palabras se me escapan cuando intento hablar Las lágrimas fluyen pero, ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Después de todo no temo morir No creo que haya un fin Mientras los guardias me conducen al patio alguien grita desde una celda "Dios sea contigo" Si hay un Dios entonces, ¿por qué me ha dejado ir? Mientras camino toda mi vida pasa ante mí aunque el fin esté cerca no lo lamento Toma mi alma, está dispuesta a volar lejos. Recuerda mis palabras, que mi alma perdura Por favor no te preocupes, ahora que me he ido Me he ido más allá para ver la verdad Cuando sabes que tu hora está cerca Quizá entonces empezarás a entender La vida aquí abajo es sólo una extraña ilusión Santificado Sea Tu Nombre. Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones del The Number Of The Beast